Double Whammy
Roles Staring *Flippy Featuring *Doctor *Sniffles *Giggles *Brushy *Russell Appearances *Dash *Handy *Flaky Plot We see a close up of Flippy as hes looking rather dizzy. We suddenly see around him a dead Handy and Dash. After this, Flippy decides to seek help from a therapist. He meets Sniffles and Doctor in a small room at the local hospital. After learning that Flippy is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder Doctor gives him some medicine and tells him to take one pill everyday. Flippy thanks them and then heads home. While taking a nap Flippy has a disturbing dream about his evil side killing his friends. When he wakes up and goes to the bathroom, washes his face and takes a lot of pills despite Doctors warning. When he turns around, Evil Flippy is there as a separate being and tackles him to the ground.. Evil Flippy begins aggressively attacking Flippy, putting Flippy on the defensive. Flippy is able to put some space between them when his evil side gets hit in the head, and momentarily stunned by the cuckoo in a cuckoo clock. Evil takes the chain and the weight and swings them at Flippy as he tries to phone for help. Flippy uses an umbrella to disarm and throws the umbrella, with the chain and weight wrapped around it, into a wall, where it sticks. Evil finds a stapler and fires at Flippy, who finds another stapler and returns fire. When they reach a stand off, both realize they are out of staples. They spot a stack of staples nearby on the floor and run towards it. Flippy runs towards the umbrella, while Evil loads the staples into his stapler. Flippy uses the umbrella as a shield. The staples pass right through the umbrella and Evil thinks he's won, but the umbrella tilts around to reveal that Flippy has disappeared. Flippy hops into his hummer, and drives away, crashing through his garage door as he does so. Flippy thinks all is well until his evil half pops up behind him in the backseat and begins to strangle him, causing Good Flippy to swerve all over the road. Meanwhile, Giggles, Russell, and Brushy appear to be having a small party when Flippy's hummer crashes through the wall and kills them. Flippy drives forward again and we see their crushed bodies. Evil begins trying to tear off one of Flippy's ears, so Good Flippy intentionally drives into a fire hydrant. The hummer is destroyed and both Flippies fly out through the windshield and crash on the street. Good Flippy looks into a puddle and sees himself holding his own neck. Confused he glances behind him and still sees Evil Flippy. His evil side lets go and appears to speak to him. They exchange sad glances and we see Sniffles standing across the street, From across the street we see a now flipped out Flippy nodding at no one. Back in Flippy's mind he shakes hands with his evil side appearing to have come to a peace treaty of sorts. Sniffles goes to walk over to him but gets promptly hit by a car that Flaky is driving; making blood splatter on Evil Flippy's face. Flippy stares in shock and Evil Flippy taps his shoulder, motioning for him to walk away. Deaths *Handy and Sweet are killed by Flippy. *Giggles, Brushy, and Russell are crushed by Flippy's Hummer. *Sniffles is hit by Flaky's car when he crosses the street. Gallery Flippy nightmare.jpg Double-Whammy.jpg Flippy and Evil.png Flippy Evil Pat.png Category:Dimension 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Irregular episodes